


Every Good Hentai Needs Tentacles

by PrincessFreak



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Body Bulges, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Comedy, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Anal Penetration, Eggpreg, Eggs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lactation, Large insertions, Loss of Virginity, Mindfuck, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Nipple Penetration, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Tender Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Underage Sex, Urethral Play, it's disturbing filth lol, seriously, urethra penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFreak/pseuds/PrincessFreak
Summary: A mysterious pit appears in the Warner studios. Is an animator experimenting with ideas? Is it some sort of evil curse? And what's lurking in that pit? Dot's unfortunate enough to find out.It's up to Yakko and Wakko to save her from the evil tentacle monster before it's too late!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. CHECK THE TAGS BEFORE READING.This is reposted from my temporary account, MessySquidBaby.
Relationships: A little bit of Dot Warner/Wakko Warner, And a little Dot Warner/Yakko Warner, Tentacle Monster/Dot Warner
Kudos: 11





	Every Good Hentai Needs Tentacles

Dot and her brothers stare at the large pit in front of them. They had run up to it, curious over the new thing, immediately seeking out its gimmick potential. It’s the size of a large restaurant or maybe a medium-sized store, and there seems to be no definitive bottom. There’s only a pitch black darkness below, and a ton of gurgling, gushing, and ghostly groans are coming from inside the hole. Maybe it’s a portal to some sort of monster-invested dimension? or maybe there’s a herd of alien monsters living inside it? Maybe there’s nothing inside it at all and it just comes with creepy sound effects for the heck of it. Either way, a small crowd of Warner Studio workers and characters have gathered around the hole. At they’re at least smart enough to keep a distance. The crowd whisper to themselves, pondering the source of this randomly appearing hole. It certainly wasn’t here before, so what could have brought it to the middle of the Warner lot? While it’s an interesting question, Dot doesn’t particularly care. She reasons that weird things appear here all the time. The animators must be testing out new ideas.

“A bottomless pit? Couldn’t they have done something more creative?” Dot says, her voice cold with sass. She turns her head towards Yakko knowing he’ll be able to bounce off her remark.

“One season in and they’ve already run out of ideas for the reboot,” Yakko adds, shaking his head like a disappointed mother, making Dot snicker.

“I like the noises,” Wakko comments with a sloppy smile and a wagging tail.

Dot moves in closer to the hole’s edge, peaking over to get a better look, rubbing her chin as if inspecting the quality of the hole. Her heart beats a bit fast as she stares into it, cold air emanating from it, making her shiver just a smidge. Now that she’s closer the sounds are more echoed and drawn out like sounds she’d imagine would linger around a ghost pirate ship. Something about it gives her bad vibes, but she’s not sure if it's a specific feeling to this hole or if it’s a common feeling towards all mysteriously appearing giant pits.

“The noises do give it a horror movie quality, don’t they?”

At the sound of her voice, the ground begins to shake below them, and rubbling noise is heard from the pit, getting increasingly louder. Maybe her proximity bothered whatever is dwelling in the hole? She stands up straight, about to walk away, just barely avoiding a barrage of and several large building-tall tentacles surging out of the hole and out into the open, a breeze blowing across her face as they leave. She certainly wasn’t expecting something to pop out like that, but she’s not terribly surprised either. She takes a minute to observe them as they move about in the air. They aren’t similar to octopus tentacles like she would expect. They’re thinner and pink, like alien tentacles, and are covered in some kind of oozing slime that smells strangely like cherries and strawberries. When she looks to the boys they don’t seem too terribly surprised either.

“Alien-monster maybe?” Yakko guesses.

“I was thinking sea monster,” Wakko argues.

“No, if it were a sea monster it’d have suction cups like a squid or octopus,” Dot counters.

“I don’t know what they were going with for the smell,” Yakko comments, pinching his nose, making himself sound even nasalier than usual. “It smells like girly make-up and toys.”

“I think it’s pleasant,” Dot retorts. “It’s not like the viewers will be able to smell it, so why not have it smell nice?” It gives the tentacles a nice girlish charm, almost making them kind of cute.

“Umm guys? Why do they look so scared?” Wakko interrupts, drawing Yakko’s and Dot’s attention to the crowd, who’s moved even _further_ away from the hole, trembling as they stare wearily at the tentacles.

“Well it _is_ a giant monster from a bottomless pit,” Dot says with a dripping tone of sarcasm.

“You don’t have to be so attitudey.” Wakko responds back with a bit of a groan.

“Oh please,” she crosses her arms. “I didn’t have that much attitude! Right Yakko?”

But Yakko doesn’t respond. He has a hand on his chin and his eyes are looking at the tentacles, then back at the crowd. It’s rare to see Yakko so concentrated, so it’s a bit concerning.

“Yakko?” Dot waves her arms in front of him. Finally drawing his attention, but only briefly before he looks rapidly at the tentacles, then back at her, his face slowly dropping with sudden realization.

“Wait--”

But it’s too late, the tentacles slither from the edges of the pit and towards his sister’s feet. Before Yakko can even warn Dot, she’s grabbed by the ankles and hoisted up into the air. The crowd gasps as she’s taken, and Yakko and Wakko recklessly run to save her before stopping right at the edge of the pit, catching themselves before going too far. Definitely don’t want to fall down there. Dot screams from above the pit at the height of a rollercoaster, upside down and desperately holding her skirt down to hide her underwear.

“Oh no,” Yakko says, voice soft and low in a way that’s almost uncharacteristic. “This is _really_ bad.”

“What do you mean?” Wakko asks. Afterall, it’s not like they aren’t in this sort of danger all the time. They’ve had countless skirmishes with various villains and generally annoying people. They need to save her, sure, but he doesn’t understand why Yakko seems so worried.

“It--um…” Yakko doesn’t know how to explain it. His siblings are no angels, but they aren’t deprived enough to understand hentai tropes. So how do you explain something like this? Sometimes people just like seeing fictional characters get fucked by sea monster appendages? Every cartoon character has a time in their life when an artist has drawn something phallic up their butts?

The stutter and hesitation just confuses Wakko more though. Since when has his brother ever been the type to trip over his words?

“Yakko, you know what’s going on?!” Dot yells out to the boys, the tentacles slowly slithering up her legs. She can’t hear them too well, only enough to know that Yakko is especially worried. At least she isn’t out of ear shot from here.

“It’s uhhhh…! well…!”

“Just spit it out already, these things are getting tight!” Dot growls out angrily, as the tentacles twist around her ankles, stopping her from moving around in the air. She feels like a prisoner, and it’s starting to get her cranky.

Yakko cliches his fist, breathes out, and decides he needs to just come out with it. They need to get Dot out of there quickly, and they can’t do that if he can’t be direct about what they’re facing. “It’s a hentai trope!”

Dot and Wakko just raise an eyebrow.

“A what?” Both of the siblings ask in unison.

“Y’know, rule 34?”

“Rules?” Dot questions.

“They’ve got them numbered now?” Wakko scratches his head in confusion.

Yakko sighs in an exaggerated fashion and crosses his arms, face blushing from having to explain it even further. “No!! It’s porn!! Weird animated porn!!”

Dot’s body goes cold. It’s like the world has stopped moving as she processes what Yakko’s said.

“PORN?!!!”

That’s all Dot gets to yell before a tentacle comes up and slaps her hands away from her skirt. She yelps in pain and accidentally lets go. The tentacles take advantage of that and grab her arms in a tight twisty hold, pulling them back so she’s posing like an upside-down starfish. Her skirt drops, revealing her light pink little bloomers to the entire crowd gathering around. A tentacle slithers up her sides, slimy and fragrant against her skin, making her shiver. It’s a bit cold in a clammy sort of way, making her lean away from the creature’s touch. Another tentacle dips under the waistband, making her scream in surprise. It feels violating, and is making her sick to her stomach. The situation is finally starting to dawn on her. This isn’t your normal hijinks.

“What the FUCK?!!”

She tries wiggling out of its grasp, but the tentacles don’t budge. Instead one of them goes down to her waistband and quickly pulls down her underwear, revealing her little pink pussy to the entire crowd around her. She freezes in place, horrified as she looks up at her own privates. They’re meant to be hidden for a reason. A secret she’s only supposed to share with someone she loves and trusts. And now it’s out for anyone nearby to take a good hard gander at. But she doesn’t have time to dwell on it further because two tentacles have arrived nearby, circling around her like sharks. She can only hope her brothers find a way to get her out of this before the tentacles take her virginity from her too. From up here they’re huddled together and seem to be bouncing ideas back and forth.

The two tentacles near Dot move closer, enough so that Dot can see that they are hollow. It confuses her, and to be honest, she doesn’t want to figure out their use. She tightly closes her eyes as they draw near, biting her lip and hoping they’ll just go away and disappear. But then they attach themselves to her nipples, sucking at them harder like a vacuum. It makes her nipples hurt, but in an oddly pleasurable way that she doesn’t know how to describe. It’s intense, and frightening, and she never knew her nipples could feel so strange and tender. She doesn’t like how these tentacles can make her feel this way, like they have more control over her own body than she does. It makes her feel an increasing amount of anxiety, her heart beating loud and fast in her chest as she tries to thrash away. She knows this is merely foreplay before the main event, and here she is forced into being a damsel in distress. It makes her feel pathetic, small, a failure as a feminist, even though she knows this isn’t her fault.

“Help!!”

“Don’t worry sis, we got this!” Yakko yells out, before he and Wakko nod to each other, ready to enact their plan.

Yakko and Wakko grab an extremely long ladder from who knows where, and line it up near Dot, leaving the ladder suspended mid air. They climb up it as fast as they can, ignoring the way the ladder sways and creaks. The closer they get, the easier they can see Dot’s helpless form, blushing with tears in the corners of her eyes, nipples visibly pink and puffy through the translucent tentacles. She looks at them with a desperate look in her eyes, and a small sniff. She moans and whimpers from the tentacles giving a particularly harsh suck and Yakko and Wakko can’t help but freeze. They’ve never heard their sister sound like that, nor look like this. It’s a bit too much for their pubescent brains, and it distracts them from what they were doing. Their distraction costs them, because a tentacle comes near the ladder and morphs to flick the latter backwards. The boys scream in sync with Dot as they fall, watching her horrified face move further and further away. On the floor, collapsed on top of each other and seeing stars, yakko lifts up a shaky finger.

“Okay, let’s try not to get so close next time,” he decides with the disoriented and weak tone of someone struggling to speak through pain.

“Agreed,” Wakko responds back, eyes still swirling.

As they eventually gather themselves and come up with another plan, Dot’s situation is becoming more and more dire. A large tentacle is hovering around her, almost stalking her like prey. It’s about as thick as a soda can, oozing with the pink gooey liquid, flinging it about every time it moves. When it thrusts itself into her pussy, she isn’t surprised, but she still gasps out and moans. She was expecting it to be more painful, but instead it goes in easy, making her pussy feel good and tingly and her stomach full as if she’s just eaten a full meal. She blames the ease on her infinitely stretchy cartoon body and the nipple tentacles that made her wetter than she’s ever been before. As it thrusts into her, it almost feels like it's expanding, making her pussy stretch as it roughly hits her insides and makes her stomach bulge. The tentacles tilt her legs forward a bit just so the crowd can get a better view of her pussy being stretched out with each thrust, though at this height it probably doesn’t make much of a difference. Despite knowing that, Dot can’t shake the paranoid feeling that everyone can see her clear as daylight. Tears are welling up in her eyes and her face is burning bright red, but she can’t help the way her body feels. And the way the entire crowd is staring right at her, watching how turned on she is, listening to the lewd sound of the tentacle and her insides squishing together, watching her normally-hidden parts get so used and abused.

She feels disgusted with herself at first, but she can’t help orgasming, electricity shooting up her body, making her shout. She knows what an orgasm is, but she’s orgasmed herself before, and it feels better than anything she’s ever experienced. It’s a jolt of pure satisfaction that courses through her veins and into her brain. It almost makes all the fear worth it. She’s starting to see now why people are so obsessed with sex and why people make whole careers out of this. It feels so good, and it makes her feel older. Like she understands one of the secrets to adulthood. She feels like one of the pretty girls she’d see in ads or on TV shows, all eyes drawn to them, countless people thinking about them and only them, except Dot feels sluttier than they ever were.

Meanwhile, the brothers have popped by the other side of the property, looking around desperately for something that they can use to reach high enough. They quickly find Ralph using a drone to follow a bird entering its nest. Strange, but not the strangest thing they’ve seen Ralph do. He pesters them, why wouldn’t he pester some random bird in a tree? They don’t have time to think more about it. Yakko quickly takes the remote from Ralph before the guard can even process what happened. They run back to the monster, the drone following behind them, and Yakko guides the drone up to where Dot is.

“Okay Wakko, it’s time to go full attack mode on this thing!”

Wakko responds with a salute and places on an army helmet. Yakko sticks out his tongue and puts the drone in position. Hr presses a big red button on the controller, certain it’s the weapons system. But all that happens is the claw opening and closing like an arcade claw machine. He hums out in concentration, pressing a couple of buttons. Wakko helps him with this task by pressing even more random buttons. All it ends up doing though is making different lights flash or sounds beep. They’re running out of time. All the drone ends up doing is making Dot wince with each new bright light or sound, and that doesn’t even last long when Dot gets distracted by a new tentacle that joins the gang. It’s about three times the size of the last, and it rubs itself along Dot’s folds, covering her in more pink liquid. Seeing this the boys press buttons faster, panicking. The boys just hope the tentacle stalls long enough for them to figure this out.

“Does it even have weapons?” Wakko asks.

“Of course it does! Why else would it have a scary name like ‘drone’?” But as he presses a couple more buttons, he frowns. Even with every button pressed, there’s still nothing. He groans, and scratches his head. Then he pulls the controller away from himself, as if observing it from a better perspective, glaring at it like it had personally offended him. “What’s the point of new futuristic technology if it doesn’t even come with sci-fi weapons?!”

Yakko starts pacing around, finger on his chin, thinking of another way they can use the drone to stop the squid. Find it’s eyes and poke them? Hope dot can shake one arm free and grab on? Maybe the claw is strong enough to pry a tentacle off? Wakko takes the drone’s remote and tries to ram it into the tentacles a few times, desperate to try anything. However, both get thrown off their thoughts by a shout in the distance.

“Stop! Wait!!” Ralph comes running in, finally catching up to the quick cartoon brothers. “My stream!!” Ralph freezes at the site of the tentacle monster, forgetting his concerns over his nesting bird stream. “Uh...” He notices the tentacles and little Dot trapped in their hold. He slowly backs up into the crowd. Even Ralph knows not to get near giant magical tentacles. His face contorts with confusion and disgust, as he watches the tentacles attack Dot.

The brothers pay no mind though, color drained out of them and frozen.

“Did he say stream? Like livestreaming?” Yakko asks.

“The drone’s recording?!!” Wakko yells in a panic.

“WHAT?!! YOU’VE BEEN RECORDING ME?!!!” Dot’s voice has enough of an unbridled harsh growl that Yakko and Wakko on reflex cringe. She wiggles in her restraints once more, wishing nothing more than to wack her brothers with a hammer. “YOU STUPID IDIO---Ohhhh!!…”

Encouraged by Dot’s reinvigorated energy and screaming, the monster shoves its giant tentacle in her pussy to shut her up, making her scream in pleasure, right front and center for the camera to enjoy. The brothers rush to guide the drone away, but they are too late. A tentacle grabs onto the drone, preventing it from flying. It moves closer to Dot, apparently sentient enough to understand what a camera is and how to use it, getting the perfect view of her pussy getting stretched to impossible levels with each thrust, her stomach distorting and the sound of slapping and squishing getting louder.

Another tentacle moves behind her and starts pumping into her asshole. It feels a bit odd at first, her body trying to reject the tentacle, but as it continues to pump her body resists less and less. When it can move in and out smoothly, it starts making her asshole feel nice and stretched, sending more waves of pleasure. Who knew anal would feel so good? She’s starting to lose herself to the feeling of both tentacles penetrating her, barely remembering that she doesn’t want to be here right now. And now with the camera pointing at her, there’s no hiding how much she’s enjoying it. Her body’s responding as if made for this, dripping and stretching to accommodate everything the tentacles are giving her.

Down below the brothers absentmindedly throw the controller to the side now that it's useless. They’re focused on watching their little sister, staring on in horror as she gets her brains fucked out for the whole internet to see. Even from this distance they can see the bulge the tentacle is making in her body. Thank god for cartoon physics…

“This is getting really bad…” Yakko states, starting to sweat and stress more. Normally the hijinks they get into don't get this intense or last this long. He doesn’t know how to handle it. Wakko wrings the bottom of his shirt, and hops between legs, similarly distressed and unable to come up with any more ideas.

Dot on the other hand is thoroughly enjoying the tentacles. Her embarrassment blends into her adrenaline and hormones, and she can’t think in her right mind. The tentacles just feel too good, mixing up her insides and making her feel like the biggest slut in front of the crowd and the people watching her on the internet. At least with the crowd they didn’t have a good view of her from this height. But now with the camera moving around to capture her, sometimes zooming in on her pussy, the transparency of the tentacles making it easy to see _inside_ her, she can’t help feeling on top of the world. She must look like the sluttiest little girl, taking something SO large while moaning and screaming in pleasure. Better than any other girl, that’s for sure. She loves to imagine all the perverts jacking off to her right now, maybe some of them without shame, but she’s sure plenty of them are hesitant and scared about how much she’s turning them on. Maybe some of them recognize her? Maybe some of them know her personally?

Something about it all clouds her head and makes her feel happy. She cums, squirting an impossible amount of liquid around the tentacle, face dripping with pleasure as her eyes roll back and tongue lulls out. This orgasm felt even better than the last, and it’s making her crave more. More stretch, more cameras, more sensations across her body… more of anything really. She wants to see how good she can get her orgasms to feel.

Luckily, she doesn’t even get a second’s break before the tentacle is picking up pace again, making her whine from oversensitivity. Two decent size tentacles line up at her butt and her mouth while mini tentacles start to gather around her nipples and pussy. She can barely register them though, mind still dizzy.

Meanwhile, Wakko points up to the sky nervously, seeing all the tentacles gathering around their baby sister. Yakko gulps, hands holding the sides of his head. There’s a part in every hentai where they go all out, pulling all the elements together and making them even worse.

“It’s the finale!!”

The tentacles dive into Dot at once, overwhelming her and making her eyes bulge. There’s a tentacle in her mouth, spreading her lips, pushing her limits, and really giving new meaning to her “big mouth.” Her tongue can’t even move to lap at it. All she can do is swallow the extremely sweet liquid, reminding her of fruity candy coated in sugar. Another tentacle enters her butt as well, making it two double the width going in and out of her at the same time, tossing up her insides and giving a satisfying stretch. She also feels one in her urethra, where she never thought a tentacle would fit. It feels weird, similarly to how her butt felt before, but as it goes further and starts thrusting in and out, it starts making her clitoris feel good too, in an odd sort of inside out way. Another hollow one comes in and suctions harsh on the outside of her clitoris, causing clitoral stimulation in two different ways making for a very overwhelming and wonderful source of pure pleasure.

There are two additional ones sucking at her nipples, but instead of just suctioning, they also insert small tubes into her nipples, making her nipples feel more pleasure than she ever thought possible. It feels like electricity is shooting through her nipples which each thrust. Looking at her nipples she sees the tentacles bulging through tiny breasts, looking almost like something from a sci-fi horror film. Something about the strangeness turns her one even more, and really emphasizes that every ounce of her body _belongs_ to these tentacles. Every orifice is a tool for satisfaction.

All the tentacles together thrust into her and suck on her, making her feel unimaginable pleasure from every which angle. She screams in pure pleasure around the tentacle in her mouth, making it thrust deeper into her throat. She must look like one hell of a site for that camera. She hopes this feeling never ends, so she doesn’t have to face the reality of all that is happening, and instead can just get lost in the constant pleasure taking over all of her senses.

However, Yakko and Wakko are unaware of how much their sister is enjoying herself. They are still focused on saving her from the giant tentacles that have decided to rape her, and they won’t stop until Dot is safe and protected. Yakko and Wakko have finally come up with another plan. They have decided to use a super bouncy ACME trampoline to reach her. It’s not the best plan, especially considering the last time they got close they became distracted with how sexy their sister looked, but it’s the only chance they have. They step on, steeling themselves. They pull out swords from behind their back, and hold them out at the ready. They stare up at their sister, being attacked by several tentacles at once, making her scream leak pink liquid. They can’t even imagine the horror and pain she must be going through right now.

“Are you ready Wakko?” Yakko asks like a general guiding a mission.

“Ready.” Wakko responds low with a growl to his tone.

They begin jumping up and down on the trampoline, the trampoline extra springy to allow them to reach heights as tall as a house. With each jump they get increasingly higher and closer to Dot. As she starts to become more visible, the brothers become a mix of horrified and hard by the amount of abuse happening to their sister’s holes. It was one thing to see it from a distance, but to see it up close and firsthand… It makes it so much more real, and leaves nothing to the imagination. Then they see her face, melting with pleasure at every thrust. Her eyes tearing and glazed over staring at nothing, her mouth drooling and choking on pink, her face flushed as if she were happily drunk. At this point they were supposed to be making pink calamari, but instead they just stay standing in position, trying to figure out how their sister could _like_ being raped by a giant tentacle monster.

“Is she---” bounce. “Enjoying this?” Wakko asks, crossing his arms and tilting his head like a better angle will answer his question.

“Certainly--” bounce. “Seems that way,” Yakko states, scratching his head with a hand on his hip.

The noise of their talking brings her attention to them. It seems like an eternity since she’s heard someone’s voice, even though it’s only been somewhere around 5 minutes. It’s one thing to see them utterly confused and almost disgusted as they watch her. It’s like she’s showing them that she too can be a gross pervert, and showing off just how much her body can take. But then she sees the bulge in their pants, barely visible with their constant bouncing, but there enough that she can tell they’ve been thinking naughty things about their sister. Siblings shouldn’t be seeing each other this way, siblings shouldn’t be getting aroused by each other. Especially not when it’s their little sister getting raped by an onslaught of large monster appendages. It makes it feel wrong, but also oh so right. All three of them might as well dive straight to hell after this, but at least they can do it together.

With all the gobs of pleasure and attention she’s getting, who knew incest was the added little spice she needed to push her over the edge? Dot orgasms, and so does, it seems, the tentacles. Dot squirts over the tentacles, eyes rolling back, nipples spraying milk around the tentacles in her nipples. She didn’t even know she could lactate. At the same time the two tentacles in her butt, the one in her mouth, and the one in her pussy spurt out gallons and gallons of what looks like a creamy pink liquid that smells even stronger of candied cherries and strawberry milk, making her stomach inflate and liquid spill out of her other orifices. Through the largest tentacle, she watches as dozens of apple-sized eggs enter into her body until they’re bulging out of her stomach. Does this make her pregnant? She certainly feels that way.

Once the tentacles have finished filling her with the liquid and eggs, they leave her, revealing her gaping holes covered in pink goop. Her butt’s stretched out to the point where she’s sure people could see inside her entire anus if it weren’t filled to the brim with goo. She clenches asshole, feeling empty and missing the full feeling of the tentacles. It makes her glad her pussy’s filled with eggs, so she doesn’t have to feel so desperate for something inside her. She’s exhausted, but she manages to gather enough energy to look up at her own pussy, seeing pink sparkly eggs poking out the top. It almost makes her feel maternal. Her nipples and urethra are stretched out too, sore and cold, and she wishes she could have more, but she’s too tired to voice her desires. She closes her eyes, her body shutting down and forcing her to sleep after so much activity.

The boys can only stare on shocked, not even purposefully bouncing anymore, just letting the trampoline naturally keep them moving. They have no words, the only thing speaking for them is the raging hard boner tenting their clothes. What do you say after you watch your baby sister get impregnated with a bunch of alien tentacle eggs? Do you comment on how her holes seem stretched to the point of no return? Do you say something about how cute her face looks? Do you address the audience watching and tell them to burn that imagine of _their_ sister out of their eyes or else they’ll find them and murder them?

They don’t even get time to fully process the scene before them, because before they know it the tentacles grab them mid air. They dropped their swords from shock long ago, so they don’t even have a way to get themselves out anymore. The tentacles pull them in near Dot. They can see even closer the damage done, but also the orgasmic glow radiating from little sister. How does she manage to look like a princess even after tentacle rape?

As tentacles wrap around their wrists and ankles, pulling them out to a starfish pose like Dot’s but right side up, they realize _just_ how fucked they are.

Wakko tries to thrash out of the tentacle's grip, while Yakko gulps and looks into the drone’s camera.

“Um... Goodnight everybody?”


End file.
